


Returning Home

by HowAboutICallYou



Series: Lance McClain's Birthday Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluffy, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance McClain's Birthday Week, Lance deserves to be happy, lancebdayweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutICallYou/pseuds/HowAboutICallYou
Summary: The team finally makes it home after the war and the universe is same. Lance is the first one to get dropped off.





	Returning Home

Day 1: Family:  
Taking a deep breath Lance summoned all the courage he had left and knocked on the door of the house that he knew to be the home of his childhood. The other Paladins were standing behind him in their armor. After an encouraging smile from Hunk, Lance knocked again, this time more firmly on the door. 

It opened to reveal a middle aged Cuban woman. She had dark brown hair with bits of grey and tanned skin, she wore an apron with roosters on it and a look that can only be described as a women who had just been given her world back. She let out a choked off cry at the sight of the young man standing before her. 

It was her baby, her baby boy who have been missing for the past year, who everyone thought was dead and had given up hope that they would have to leave the empty casket in the ground with no body or explanation as to what happened to him.

Lance smiled at his mother, " Hi mamá."

She walked forward and reached out a hand to touch her son as if she moved too fast he would disappear. He leaned in and wrapped her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. The woman cried and clung to her missing son who was finally home. 

"Maria, who's as the door-" a man who with a black receding hairline and a goatee walked into the door way. He stopped in his tracks as if he saw a ghost and didn't know if he should believe it or not. Tears gathered in his eyes as he moved forward to bring his wife and son into his arm. 

The Paladins looked at each other and smiled. They turned to head back toward the castle when they heard the woman. 

"Are you friends of my son?" She asked. 

"Yeah mamá, they're my friends... well pretty much my family too. They were with me when I was gone and they protected me." Lance smiled at them. 

She smiled and gestured them toward the house, "come in come in, any friends of our baby are always welcomed at the McClain household anytime!"

Shiro smiled at the older woman, "thank you ma'am" 

The Paladins made their way inside the house behind the McClain's.

That night, the McClain's smiled and laughed and sang and danced for the first time in a year because they had their baby boy back and he was alive and healthy and safe. 

Lance stood off to the side of the room and smiled to himself as he watched everyone mingling. Coran and Allura were talking to his mother and father, Shiro was talking to his older brother and sisters, Hunk was dancing with Granny McClain, Keith and Pidge were playing in the living room with his nieces and nephews.

Having both his family's laughing and smiling brought tears to his eyes that Lance quickly wiped away. 

Hunk walked over to where Lance was standing after excusing himself from Granny McClain.

"Good to be home?"

"Yeah, good to be home," Lance replied.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos?  
> You can follow me on Tumblr :D  
> @howabouticallyou


End file.
